


Love Day

by Syrum



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6011998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrum/pseuds/Syrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux hates Love Day, moreso than any other day of the year.  He hates the inefficiency of it all, the lax attitude, the inevitable fallout after the fact.</p>
<p>Kylo Ren hates it too.  They're both hypocrites.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kat2107](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat2107/gifts).



> This was meant to be a one-shot Valentines thing, and it got a little out of hand. Oops!

General Hux loved in much the same way as he handled all of his emotions. That is to say, not very well at all. He was not emotionally stunted in the strictest sense of the term, however his precision in everything he chose to do, and his continual desire to strive for self-improvement, left little room for something so base as _feelings_. He had little time for such things, and less patience. So, when that time of year rolled around yet again, he ordered in a bottle of his favourite scotch and prepared to tough it out, as usual.

Love Day. How he hated it; the annual celebration of the fabricated emotion behind reproduction, and the entire First Order fleet ground to a halt for it.

That wasn’t to say Hux was entirely without his own needs, but it was nothing he could not handle by himself. Sullying his space, his body, with the bodily fluids of another was entirely below him. No, he did not need the sweat of another person upon his bedsheets, had no desire to hear the broken moans of his name on the lips of another, punctuating the dark at a time best reserved for sleep. He had even less desire to actually share his bed with another, preferring to sleep down the middle rather than off to one side, not wishing to change the habit of a lifetime simply to fit in with the needs of another.

But Love Day was going to happen whether he liked it or not - and he was certainly leaning more towards the ‘not’ side of things - and all Hux could do was wait for it to pass like any other day and hope that none of his direct subordinates got themselves pregnant this year. Not that he could do much if they did; someone at the top had decided, in their infinate wisdom, that all the usual rules surrounding officer and troop interactions were suspended from midnight to midnight, the entire duration of Love Day. Presumably, he thought, so that said higher-up could sleep with one of their direct subordinates and get away with it.

So if anyone _were_ to get pregnant, all he could feasibly do was to ship them off to have the baby somewhere in peace. More often than not the child would be enrolled in the Stormtrooper program, or if the parent was deemed of enough import and wished to play a part in the child’s life, the Academy. There were at least three low-ranking officers on the Finalizer alone who were born as a result of Love Day trysts, and Hux didn’t care to think of how many of his Stormtroopers might have started out that way as well.

The hour was growing late, and as Hux made one final sweep of the upper levels of the Finalizer - as he did every night, to assure himself of his position and ensure nothing was amiss - he turned a blind eye to the officers already sneaking into each other's rooms. It wasn’t Love Day yet, and he could technically have each of them punished for their indiscretion, but what was the point? All he would achieve for it was a higher level of distrust from his crew, and a withering glare from Phasma the next time they ate lunch together.

By the time Hux retreated to his own quarters, it was approaching midnight and the upper decks were nigh on deserted. He preferred them like that, quiet yet efficient, the low hum of machinery and his own footsteps seemingly the only noise aboard the enormous star destroyer. There were over eighty thousand people upon his ship, and yet in that singular moment Hux could pretend he was the only one there, basking in the silence of metal and machines.

His boots were placed neatly by the door, heels to the wall. His uniform was stripped off with the same efficiency he handled his whole life with, jacket and breeches folded neatly and placed upon the shelf he had allocated for them. Hux tended to sleep in his underwear, preferring not to dirty nightclothes if he could help it, reducing the strain on the division tasked with cleaning and pressing all First Order officer’s clothing aboard the ship, if only a little. _Efficiency_ , he thought again, leaving his socks on as he slid beneath the regulation sheets. 

It was cold, aboard the Finalizer; heating had been reduced by a few degrees to save money on an already tightly stretched budget. He hated the chill in the air, the way his nose always felt like ice, but his greatcoat helped during the day and Hux knew better than to complain when he was the one who signed off the change. The socks helped, as did the vest, and as the sheets began to warm slowly to his body heat he slipped into a restless slumber, still shivering.

The morning seemed to roll around too soon, and Hux felt he had barely slept when his alarm went off a scant six hours later. Bleary eyed, he switched off the infuriating noise, wondering why he had not simply registered himself as having the day off. It wasn’t as though he actually used most of the holiday allotted to him, and Hux approved his own days off, but despite his outward dislike of Love Day and everything that came along with it, he knew that he was one of the few on board who wasn’t likely to try to shirk his responsibilities for a quickie in a closet somewhere.

The air was frigid that morning, colder than usual it seemed, and he was tempted for a moment to increase the localised temperature settings for his rooms. Hux pushed away that thought as quickly as it had appeared, stepping into his refresher to prepare for the day, pleased that at least in there he could be warm for a moment. He did not allow himself to linger for too long though, dressing quickly and grabbing his datapad, checking his messages for the day as he rubbed a towel over his still-damp hair.

_‘General, if you would be so kind as to join me in my quarters this evening, I have something to show you that you may be interested in.’_ He did not need to be a genius to work out what that ‘something’ was, deleting the message immediately and making a note to avoid Lieutenant Brugs for the duration of the day.

_‘General Hux, my daughter-’_ Deleted. He could not even bring himself to read the remainder of the message, scowling down at the pad.

_‘Meet me after work, I’ll show you a good time.’_

_‘Roses are red, so is your hair, come fuck me tonight?’_

_‘Ey bb u wan sum fuk?’_ He stared for a while at that one, wondering if perhaps he was deciphering correctly, before deleting it as he had with the others. In all, there were thirty-four messages waiting for him, and only one of any importance. He should not have allowed it to irritate him as much as it did, but the volume of the messages was increasing year on year, as was the level of crude suggestion within. Certain members of his crew, apparently, had no shame.

The walk to the bridge was a long one, and while Hux typically enjoyed it, he found on that particular morning he could not. Scowl set firmly in place before he left his quarters, he employed a brisk pace, all but marching to his post as Stormtroopers and staff alike scattered to avoid the burn of his glare. He made it in record time, pulse slightly elevated and breathing only marginally laboured as he cast his eye across his bridge crew. Only two missing, good. A better turnout than last year, at least.

“Status.” He barked, Lieutenant Mitaka jumping in fright as that intense scowl was levelled at him.

“Nothing to report, sir. All ship functions running normally, no anomalies overnight, and we are on course to reach the rendezvous location tomorrow evening, three hours ahead of schedule.”

“Good.” Hux replied, softening his tone marginally, pleased with the efficiency of both ship and crew. “Slow our progress to conserve fuel, but see to it we arrive on time.” Turning his attention back to the enormous viewing windows ahead of them, Hux allowed himself to relax into his own skin. At least there, on the bridge of his ship, as General to the First Order’s fleet, he was untouchable.

“Sir?” He was barely an hour and a half into his shift, and Hux turned quizzically to glance at the radio operative who addressed him. “Transmission from Senator Augustina.” Hux groaned, more to himself than aloud, yet he must have made some noise if the uncomfortable look on the girl’s face was anything to go by.

“Tell her I am otherwise indisposed, and will contact her tomorrow.”

“Sir, she is quite insistent-”

“ _Tomorrow_.” He snapped, and she squeaked, turning to carry out his orders with a flush across her cheeks. His attention shifted away from her then, back to the documents he was working his way through, keeping one eye on the view port ahead as he started on the mental calculations as to how much a new set of training rooms would set them back, and whether the increased efficiency of his troops would be worth it.

The remainder of the day passed without incident, for the most part. Hux ate lunch at his station, not wishing to brave the canteen if he could help it, though he missed his usual idle chatter with Phasma somewhat. The woman was sharp, and he enjoyed how she would test his wits, but he knew he would not find her there and was not likely to see her again until the following morning.

Hux had no reason to question why she would always request Love Day as one of her allotted holiday days, and less reason to deny her it. What she chose to do with that girl from accounting was entirely down to them and not his business in the slightest.

“You dislike this ridiculous holiday.” A presence at his side, almost suffocating in its intensity though he had not felt it until the low grate of a voice sounded in his ear, and Hux did not need to turn to see who had joined him.

“Lord Ren, you honour us with your presence.” There was a touch of biting sarcasm to his tone, but then there always was where the Force-user was concerned. For reasons he could not begin to fathom, the man always seemed to be able to drag out the worst in Hux, boiling anger and frustration he could not control.

“I am glad I’m not the only one aboard this ship whose senses have not entirely deserted them.” If Ren noticed the jibe, he chose not to respond to it, remaining looking directly forwards and yet somehow Hux could feel the man’s eyes upon him behind that ridiculous mask.

“You assumed I’d allow myself to be controlled by my baser instincts?” Hux scoffed, almost insulted by the implication.

“No, but it is still refreshing to see it with my own eyes.” A chime pinged three times, and Hux waited for the inevitable bustle to subside as the next shift took their places, the day crew vanishing with far more rapidity than was normal. Some lingered for a time, trying to catch his eye, but Hux remained staring steadfastly forward, and Ren did not move from his side. As he turned to leave his post and return to his quarters, so did Ren, remaining at his heel as they departed from the bridge. Normally he might have snapped at the knight for following him, yet the barely disguised irritation on the face of the man waiting at the door - presumably in an attempt to get Hux alone - was enough to still his tongue and transform what could have been a snarl into a low laugh.

“One of these days, I’m going to get this ridiculous holiday banned, if only to stop their incessant pawing.” He lamented, earning a dark chuckle from the man at his side. He had expected Ren to depart as soon as they were free of that lingering gaze, yet the knight remained at his side, sweeping through the halls of the Finalizer as though he owned the place.

“Indeed. My own experiences of today’s festivities have been _less_ than pleasurable.” Ren hummed, and even through the distortion of the helmet Hux could hear the amusement tinged with irritation in Ren’s voice. “You are going to need to hire a new radar technician.”

“What could they have possibly done to warrant death?” He shouldn’t have asked, really. Images assaulted Hux’s mind, of an overly-enthusiastic man with large hands that _squeezed._ Yes, he conceded, the man had likely deserved to die for that little indiscretion, his vision returning to normal as Ren left his mind once more. “Kindly warn me before doing that, in future?” He snapped, glaring at the knight, one hand braced upon the wall to keep himself upright at the dizzying sensation of having someone else’s memories play out in his mind.

“Apologies, General. I forget on occasion that you are unused to such things.” There was a lull in the conversation, and as they reached Hux’s rooms, they parted without another word. Punching in the access code, Hux’s door slid open and his jaw dropped. He must have lingered for too long, or the noise of surprise had been louder than intended, as before he could truly process the abomination set out before him, Ren had returned to stand at his shoulder. They both stood for a while, simply staring.

Pink. Everything was pink. Ribbons had been draped over every possible surface, balloons hung from the lights, the floor was covered, almost entirely, in _flower petals_ , and then there were the actual flowers themselves. Hux had to admit, it was something of a learning experience; he hadn’t been aware, before that moment, that there were quite so many different species of flowers that came in pink.

Hux _hated_ pink.

“Lord Ren.” Turning, incredulous expression apparently fixed permanently upon his face, Hux shifted his attention to the knight at his side. “Would you care for some company this evening?”

“I would not be adverse to it.” Ren replied with a dip of his head, and Hux wasn’t certain if the knight was about to burst out laughing or destroy the nearest inanimate object. Both, perhaps.

“Excellent, I have a fresh bottle of scotch, we-”

“Leave it.” Taking his elbow, Ren pulled Hux away from the door, turning his attention away from the room only once the door slid shut with a hiss. “I have my own supply of alcohol, if a drink is what you desire.” It was likely for the best, Hux thought, trying not to ponder on what he might have found upon stepping further into his quarters, on what state the bedroom might have been in, or who could have still been there.

“Thank you.” He mumbled quietly as the door to Ren’s rooms slid shut behind them, and he took a seat in one of the two chairs that seemed so small in the sparsely decorated space. With a sigh the General leaned back, his usual immaculate posture gone as he allowed himself a moment to relax, eyelids fluttering closed. He could hear the swish of Ren’s cloak as he moved around the room, the click and whoosh of the man’s helmet as he removed it.

“It would have been unsafe to allow you to remain.” Ren’s voice sounded strange without the distortion of his helmet, the change surprisingly pleasant. It was still deep, yet not quite so grating, and almost startlingly human.

“I didn’t know you cared.” A glass was pressed into his hand and Hux gripped it on reflex, opening his eyes as something clear and odorless was poured from an unmarked bottle. “Should I ask what this is?”

“Probably not.” Pouring his own glass and taking a seat opposite, Ren stared at the clear liquid for a moment before downing it with a wince. “I’m fairly certain it’s probably illegal in most starsystems.”

“Bringing me back to your rooms and plying me with illegal liquor? Lord Ren, are you trying to seduce me?” That earned him a glare and Hux could not help but bark out a laugh, following in kind and swallowing down the burn of the alcohol, struggling not to cough, his eyes watering.

“I would not need to get you drunk to seduce you, General, if I wished it.” There was a self assurance there that Hux found he did not like, almost as though Ren was dealing with certainties and absolutes rather than discussing quite how simple it would be to get Hux into his bed.

“No?” Hux replied with a sneer, the slightest show of teeth, and he was leaning forward then, eyes bright with a defiance he felt to his core. “Tell me then, _Lord Ren_ , what _would_ you do?” He hadn’t expected Ren to stand from his seat, to stalk over with that look upon his face, predatory determination evident. Certainly hadn’t expected the man to kneel before him, large hands resting gently upon Hux’s knees.

“Is that a challenge?” Swallowing thickly, Hux nodded his assent, not one to back down from any sort of fight and inexplicably curious about just what the knight had intended for him. The hands upon his knees pushed, and he allowed it, legs spreading further to provide enough room for Ren to settle between them. Large brown eyes stared up at him, expressive and surprisingly warm, and when Ren leaned up to offer the lightest brush of lips against his own, Hux did not push him away.

Sitting as he was, over the knight, Hux felt a thrill of something unknown course through him. He wasn’t a complete novice where kissing was concerned, but the almost reverent rub of plush lips against his own was so unlike the fumbling, rushed kisses he had shared at the Academy so many years before that, for a moment, he was struck dumb. His uncertainty must have been taken for stubbornness, as Ren redoubled his efforts, and it was all Hux could do to try and keep up.

The hands that had rested upon his knees slid up Hux’s legs, tantalisingly slowly, thumbs rubbing firm circles in the sensitive flesh of his inner thighs. The first spike of arousal travelled down his spine, settling at his cock and making it twitch within the confines of his breeches, swelling under the approaching attention. He groaned, and it gave Ren the opening he needed, tongue sliding past thin lips. Hux froze, Ren’s tongue managing to tease along the edge of his own before the General pulled back with a glare. He was flushed and panting, much of the heat of his expression lost to the heat in his cheeks, and he hated himself for succumbing so easily.

“Backing down already?” Ren’s gaze danced with mirth, and Hux knew the man was enjoying this far more than was strictly necessary, or even than was decent. Keeping eye contact, the knight hunched over further to mouth at the fabric of Hux’s breeches, close enough for the heat of his breath to ghost over the growing bulge hidden there without providing anything by the way of relief.

“Unlikely.” Hux sneered, earning a dark chuckle from the knight, the sound seeming to travel up his thigh and making him shiver. He was holding onto his precious control, just barely, but when Ren leaned in further to nuzzle at the source of his problem, Hux could not help the way his breath hitched.

“I am going to take you apart, General.” Unseen fingers worked to unfasten his jacket, belt falling to the floor with a thunk, and there was a wash of cold air as Hux’s breeches were slowly unbuttoned. “And you are going to love every moment of it.” Any protest at that point as to his own interest in present proceedings would have seemed rather ridiculous, as Ren tugged the thick fabric of his breeches and soft cotton of his underwear down just far enough for Hux’s cock to spring free, hard and leaking.

There was little warning before soft lips closed around him and Ren _sucked_ , tongue lapping at the underside of the head as he dipped down to take more of the length into his mouth. Hux could not prevent the loud moan that slipped from him at the sudden, toe-curling sensation, head dropping back and eyes fluttering closed in barely restrained pleasure. He had truly never felt anything like it, hands finding dark curls and burying themselves there, small whimpers spilling forth that he no longer had the presence of mind to try to stop.

Kylo, by a stark contrast, had never entertained such a sensitive lover before, Hux’s responses above and beyond what he might have expected from the man. It was no wonder, really, that he developed something of a reputation for being untouchable; undoubtedly, the General found his own responses to pleasurable stimulus to be embarrassing. Kylo was good at what he did, he knew, and the thought of making the uptight redhead scream for him made his own cock twitch in want.

“Ren-” Hux was panting, mouth slightly agape and eyes lidded as he watched the knight work, hips thrusting shallowly upwards into the soft heat that was consuming him. Pleasure rippled down his body, pooling in his stomach and any sort of warning was cut off as he came, hard, with a short, sharp cry. It was over embarrassingly quickly, and he was left slumped in his seat, breeches half way down his ass and jacket hanging off his shoulders. Ren was watching him with that same darkly amused expression, tongue flicking out to lick a smear of his release from Hux’s softening cock.

“I hope you’re not too tired yet General, we aren’t quite finished.” Moving from within Hux’s knees, Ren threw one final smirk over his shoulder at the panting redhead, before disappearing into what Hux assumed must be his bedroom. He should leave, he knew. Should right his clothing and flee to his own rooms, hoping to find them deserted and dealing with the intruder were they not. Ren was, by leaving him alone in the main room, giving him that option, the opportunity to escape and not look back.

He couldn’t, though. Ren’s mouth upon him had been bliss, and whether it was the alcohol talking - unlikely, considering how little he had imbued - or his own long-neglected need for the touch of another, Hux was not about to let this opportunity go to waste, circumstances be damned. With unsteady legs, Hux pushed himself up from the chair, tugging off his boots, losing the jacket and under vest entirely before he made his way through to the bedroom, leaving both draped haphazardly across the back of the chair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right so because this was starting to get long, and because I am poorly sick at the moment and wanted to get it posted, I've split it into two chapters. So now, instead of a single-chapter bit of smutty nonsense, you get three chapters of smutty nonsense! Aren't I good to you?

Ren had already stripped down to the tightly-fitting pants that, while entirely sinful to look at, were usually covered by too many layers of draped black fabric to really notice. Hux took notice. At that point, it was all he could really focus on; they looked almost painted onto the muscular legs of the knight, the tight curve of the leather-like fabric over Ren’s ass, the bulge at the front that seemed almost lewd. Ren was leering at him, and Hux did not care, crossing the room in two large strides to reach up and tangle his fingers in Ren’s dark hair once more, dragging him down to mesh their mouths together.

It was sloppy and unrefined, but Hux loved every moment of it, letting Ren take control only so that he might copy the knight’s technique, giving back almost as good as he was given. There was an odd taste on the knight’s tongue - himself, he realised belatedly, rather less disgusted by the notion than he had perhaps expected to be. He wasn’t really aware that they were moving, not until the backs of his legs hit the edge of the mattress and Ren pushed, sending him sprawling backwards onto the bed. He might have snarled up at the man, if not for the way Ren followed him down, crouching over him to devour his mouth, leaving Hux breathless and lightheaded.

“You want this.” Ren had moved to mouthing at his throat, sucking little patterns across the skin there in red and purple, earning tiny noises of pleasure as Hux pushed and pulled at his shoulders, wanting everything he could get all at once.

“Shut up.” He finally gasped, arching off the bed as Ren’s fingers found a nipple, flicking at it none-too-gently. It was still too soon, he was too sensitive, but Hux found his body reacting regardless, leaning into every touch, every lick and bite, craving more. His own hands reached out, tentatively exploring the body hovering over him, every raised scar and dark mole a triumph under his fingers.

Fingers, rather than Force dragged his breeches down and off, leaving Hux in nothing but his thick black socks. Ren seemed in no hurry to remove them, so Hux paid them no heed either, pleased for the added warmth in the cool night air. He peeled the skin-tight pants from Ren’s hips and down his legs, letting the knight push them the rest of the way off, discarding them on the floor.

Ren settled between his legs once more, kissing and biting a path down Hux’s chest and to his hip, thumbs massaging circles against his inner thighs. It felt so different, without the barrier of fabric in between their skin, and Hux could feel the slow throb as his shaft began to fill under the unrelenting sensation. A jar floated past his head, and Hux might have coughed out a laugh at the sight, if Ren hadn’t taken to tonguing at the sensitive skin encompassing his balls.

Legs pushed further apart, Hux felt something cold and slick press between the cheeks of his ass, sliding up the crevice and drawing a shiver from him. It pressed against his entrance, and for all the good that his hand did him in reducing the ache of want in his own bed, he had not thought to explore further and the sensation of something foreign pushing into him made Hux stiffen. It continued to push though, undeterred, and Hux relaxed around it as best he could.

The sensation was a strange one, not quite painful, but his body certainly did not seem to want it there. His returning erection had flagged, cock flaccid against his stomach, and as Hux watched the knight work, his head propped up on too many pillows, he wondered just what he had gotten himself into by handing over his virginity to _Kylo Ren_ of all people.

Ren stopped without warning, glancing up the length of Hux’s body, eyes widening as he looked up at the General with - was that horror? Hux flushed up to his ears, wondering what, precisely, he had done wrong, covering his own unease with a sharp glare. The finger that had pressed inside of him slid free, leaving an unpleasant wet sensation behind at the slick lubricant that now coated his insides, and Ren backed off entirely. He was crouched at the foot of the bed, between his feet, watching Hux with a critical eye, and any arousal that might have remained withered under that stare.

“You haven’t done this before.” It wasn’t a question, and Hux found himself reddening further, damning his pale complexion for the deep crimson that had, by that point, undoubtedly stained his cheeks.

“That’s none of your business.” Irritation had always been something of a good cover for embarrassment, Hux had found, if one could hide the blush. There though, splayed out naked upon the bed of a man he could barely tolerate at the best of times, cover was not going to be something that was immediately forthcoming. Still, the General hardened his gaze and tried to focus on something, anything, aside from his own mortification.

“Considering I was part way towards being inside you, yes, I think it is my business. Were you planning on mentioning that this was your first time, at any point?” It might have been amusing, if not for Hux’s own surge of mortified anger, seeing how Ren’s nostrils flared in a self-righteous indignation. Hux wasn’t certain why it mattered to the knight, seemingly more than it mattered to him, and he had little intention of asking.

“I didn’t think it relevant.” That it was, at all, was still something of a puzzle for the General; he had wanted this, had believed the man at his feet had been willing, and so could not understand what Ren’s issue with his noted lack of sexual experience.

“I have no desire to simply take your first time from you.” Ren was still watching him, hadn’t taken his eyes off Hux, expression frustratingly unreadable. His face was normally an open book, too straightforward and the mask served its purpose admirably as a result, and the change was jarring.

“Then don’t.” Hux snarled, kicking out at the knight in a display of wanton violence that would have been unbecoming at the best of times, and in his present state was downright shameful. Control lost, he found his ankle caught in a tight grip, holding it firmly in place. He would be able to wrench it free, if he tried hard enough, the fingers pressing into his flesh not squeezing so hard as to keep him there. This was worse, somehow, than Ren simply pressing him into the mattress and taking his pleasure without paying his own any heed, at least that Hux might have understood. This, though? He had no idea how to react to this. Dismissed, before they had even truly begun, and he was reminded as to why he had remained unattached for so long.

The sting of rejection was never worth it.

“Shut up.” Ren snapped, tightening the grip of his fingers. “For one damn minute, just, shut up.” Perhaps it was the shock of that unfamiliar tone, but Hux did as told, closing his mouth with a click of teeth. He yanked his foot free, blunt nails scraping against his ankle to leave shallow red scratches on the pale skin, but made no other move to leave. Despite wanting to be as far away from the source of his own mortification as possible, the General was curious as to what, precisely, Ren wanted. He had already made his opinion of Hux’s lack of experience perfectly clear, surely further rejection would not be necessary?

A hand trailed up the inside of one calf, curling over his knee to rest just above it and Hux shivered at the intimate contact. “What is this, to you?” Ren was staring down at his own hand, aware of Hux's glare and pointedly ignoring it, watching his thumb and forefinger trail patterns through the smattering of freckles that spotted Hux’s thigh. “A curiosity that needs to be settled? A way to simply say that you have? Or, perhaps, something else entirely?”

“Why don’t you read my mind and tell me.” Hux’s lip curled in distaste, and he wondered, for a moment, if Ren would rise to the bait, and the hand on his leg did tighten somewhat, but the Force user merely glowered for a moment before continuing.

“It’s not so simple as that. You don’t want me rooting around in there, Hux, it would not be pleasant.” There might have been the hint of a threat there, though it was difficult to tell with the other man and Hux could not be certain either way. It was just as likely that Ren was merely stating a simple fact, and he was not about to ask which had been intended. Both, perhaps.

“You managed it just fine a minute ago.” Hux might have winced at the petulance within his own voice, if not for the anger still simmering away beneath his skin, too close to the surface and fueled on by a hurt that had not quite vanished yet.

“That was different. You were actively thinking it, I merely skimmed the information from the top layer of your thoughts. It was-” He paused for a moment, tongue flicking out to moisten plush lips. “It was invasive of me, I apologise.”

It was a surprise, hearing the knight offer up an apology so readily, and yet Hux kept his features neutral, save for a small quirk of the lips that might have been the starts of an amused smile. “So what am I thinking now?” Ren did look surprised at that, turning his gaze to Hux’s, the General taking a moment to school his thoughts into some sort of order, hoping that Ren would not try to look too far past the surface, unsure himself as to what the knight might find

“You’re giving me permission to look?” He seemed genuinely pleased at the prospect, though Hux wasn’t entirely certain if it was the act of rifling through his thoughts or the fact he was going to be allowed to do so without reprimand that caused the endearing quirk of lips.

“You’ll just do it anyway.”

“No,” Ren replied, with a slightly sardonic smile tugging at his lips. “I wouldn’t. Not intentionally, but you can be quite loud sometimes. I can teach you to shield your thoughts, if you would like? You broadcast, quite often in fact. It’s…” He paused again, a flicker of perhaps embarrassment crossing his distinct features. “It’s distracting.”

“You find me distracting?” Hux did smile, then, small and a little bit wicked, the last of his anger melting away and replaced with a dark sort of amusement. The offer of mental shielding was a useful one, and he filed it away for later perusal, more interested in the man still crouched between his legs for the moment.

“I also find you infuriating.” Ren added, and it was almost cute the way he struggled against the combination of embarrassment and amusement that warred over his features. It was, Hux thought, only fair that the knight suffer at least a little for Hux’s own shame at his hands.

“Oh the feeling is more than mutual, trust me.”

“You think I’m cute.” A slow grin spread across the knight’s face, and Hux simply rolled his eyes, seemingly beyond the ability to feel any sort of additional embarrassment by that point.

“You’re in my head again?” There was no irritation in Hux’s voice, and Ren chose to remain, hovering on the edge of his consciousness as images and thoughts flickered too fast for most to understand across his mind. It was loud in there, a cacophony of noise that was in stark contrast to the quiet, controlled nature of the General, and Ren found that fact alone to be rather interesting. He liked it, liked the contrast, finding that the two sides meshed together so perfectly that he wasn’t sure how he had ever expected anything different.

“Well, you did grant me express permission.” He shrugged, the hand upon Hux’s thigh beginning to move again from where it had stilled, and the General struggled to suppress another shiver. “It’s unlikely you’ll do so again and I wasn’t about to let it go to waste.”

“Alright, what else am I thinking?” Ren watched him for a moment, dark eyes skimming over the high cheekbones and upturned nose, gaze never dropping below Hux’s collarbone. There was a slight flicker of surprise before the corners of Ren’s eyes crinkled in amusement, the change so slight that Hux barely caught it.

“The kissing.” He murmured, and there was a warmth there that hadn’t been present before. “It wasn’t how you expected it to be, you liked it. Better than what you were offered before. Short, blonde hair, over confident. He split your lip, you gave him a black eye for pushing too hard. He deserved it.”

“My father didn’t think so.” Hux snorted, memories flitting through his mind, one linked to another and pulled forth so effortlessly. He let them, not trying to force Ren out or push him in a particular direction, simply letting the Force-user feed through images of another life, another Hux, a gentler Hux. _Brendol_. Gentle, but not quite weak.

“Your father was a fool. You deserve better than the amateur fumblings of that boy.” Ren had crawled up the length of his body, hand cupping Hux’s face in a show of tenderness that he could tell did not come naturally. “You still want this?” It was phrased as a question, yet they both already knew the answer; Ren was in his head, could feel for himself the quiet need that was slowly growing within the General’s consciousness.

“I’m fairly certain I’ve taken leave of my senses, but yes. I do.” Ren’s lips were on his, and Hux submitted gladly, moaning into the kiss and reaching up so that he might tangle his fingers in the knight’s unruly mane. The kiss remained tender, sweeter than anything Hux had been treated to before, and he let himself sink into it without complaint.

Ren’s hands slid over his neck, his chest, touching everywhere they could reach until Hux’s breath quickened and his arousal began to slowly return. The knight was good at this, at taking control and keeping it, reducing Hux to a quietly whimpering mess with very little effort. It could be his own inexperience, he thought as a ripple of desire shot through him, and he would have no way of knowing.

“I’m going to work you open, one finger at a time. Spread your legs wider for me.” Doing as he was told, Hux felt a lubricant-slick finger slide against him, rubbing against the tight pucker and making it twitch.

“I’m not so fragile that you’ll break me, Ren.” Hux’s words fell flat as he felt the questing digit push forwards, slowly entering him. Sucking in a breath, he tensed, the sensation of being breached still so bizarre he wondered why anyone would actively choose to do this. Ren’s free hand reached up to smooth Hux’s hair back out of his eyes, fingers trailing down over sharp cheekbones, mapping his features with touch alone and he could not help but lean into it.

“I’ve no intention of hurting you.” The usual deep timbre of Ren’s voice had become something of a gentle hum, unusual but far from unpleasant. Hux didn’t need platitudes, didn’t want promises of a soft, loving caress, and yet he could not deny that something within him relaxed at the reassurance, the finger within him starting up a slow, thrusting motion. Ren was violence, was hate and pain, it was all the General had ever known from the man but this? This was different, unexpected, and he wasn’t sure how he felt about it.

“And if I want you to hurt me?” Ren huffed out a laugh at that, his lips curling up into an expression of wry amusement. The hand trailing across Hux’s cheek came to a halt, thumb resting upon his lower lip and the General was tempted to swipe his tongue across it, simply to see what reaction he might get.

“At least give me the chance to show you pleasure, before you start asking for pain.” The finger that had been slowly thrusting into his body crooked upwards and Hux loosed a loud cry of pleasure, pupils dilating and knees falling further apart as he arched a short way off the bed.

“What was-” The digit pushed up again, and Hux’s gasped question was quickly cut off with another moan, hips moving of their own volition, the motion imprecise and stuttering as he sought desperately for more of that sensation. Hux’s cock was hard and leaking against his bare stomach, begging to be touched, and he hardly noticed the stretch as a second finger was slowly added.

“Your prostate.” Ren hummed, almost amused as he slowly dragged both fingers up and over the bundle of nerves, earning a low moan for the trouble. “Consider this a lesson in biology as well.” 

“I know what a prostate is.” Hux snapped back, yet there was no heat behind his words, sock-clad heels digging into the sheets to try to gain some form of purchase so that he might push back onto Ren’s fingers, demanding more.

“But you’ve never experimented with it before.” And why would he? Hux’s knowledge of how the gland worked started and stopped at the simple, necessary function of it. He would not have thought of trying to touch it, so much as he wouldn’t wish to touch his own heart as it fluttered in his chest. He silently cursed his instructors for not having mentioned this, at least in passing, the sensation of Ren’s fingers massaging slow circles against it enough to make his head loll back and jaw hang as he tried to drag in enough breath past the increasing frequency and pitch of his own moans.

Ren’s free hand slid down, wrapping around the base of Hux’s cock and tugging upwards, at the same time pressing those sinful fingers firmly against his sweet spot as he dragged the General’s orgasm from him. Hux came with a shout, back arched up off the bed as the pleasure overwhelmed him, streams of white spattering across his chest and dribbling down Ren’s hand. He collapsed back down onto the mattress, limp and sated, panting hard and eyes lidded as the last few aftershocks were milked from his body with half a dozen gentle strokes.

He shuddered when those talented fingers were pulled free, feeling strangely empty at the loss. A corner of the blanket was used to clean away the mess, and Hux shivered at the rough sensation of fabric rubbing against his cock, flaccid and limp against his thigh. He partly expected Ren to leave at that, somewhat surprised when the knight crawled back up the bed to press against his side. Ren was warm, and Hux did not protest the heavy arm that wrapped over his chest, leaning into the other man and letting himself be kissed breathless.

A lazy hand reached between them to wrap around the still hard length of Ren’s cock, and Hux was permitted only a few moments to stroke the solid flesh before his arm was gently pulled away. “Not yet.” Ren nuzzled against his hair, pressing a kiss to his forehead and lacing their fingers together to stop Hux from trying a second time. He might have wondered at the strangely sweet behaviour, if he weren’t so far lost to his haze of post-pleasure bliss. “We’re not finished yet.”


End file.
